Chain Reaction
by eatsyourface
Summary: Setsuna is bored. So what does she do? Spy on the Senshi of course! Guaranteed to be pointless.
1. Chain Reaction

**_Chain Reaction_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna set the plate and cup down on the table next to her seat, as she looked down on Earth.  
"A bit of a rest won't kill dear Chronos-papa," she murmured. She glanced furtively around, and sighed with relief when she saw that nobody watched her.  
"Hehehe! I am the watcher here!" she dropped a cookie on the ground. "Oh-"  
  
"-Damn it all!" Seishi stared at her computer, eye twitching.  
"What's wrong now?" Kakyuu and Taiki surrounded her, peering at the screen.  
"The damn thing has a-"  
  
"-Virus!" Usagi glared at Chibi-Usa. "You're a virus that goes around infecting people!"  
"Shut up, you little cry-baby!"  
"I am NOT a crybaby, you little pink-headed-"  
  
"-Shit!" Haruka looked at her car in dismay.  
"Ruka-chan, what's wrong?" The blonde's eye twitched.  
"My car has been-"  
  
"-Pulverized." Yaten looked at Seiya menacingly, raising a fist. "You are going to regret that you ever touched my caviar!" Seiya stared at his teammate in disbelief.  
"You think that I-"  
  
"-Kissed Will Smith?!" Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Even I know that that isn't true." Her classmate glared at her.  
"I did so kiss Will Smith! On the-"  
  
"Ass! Look what you've done!" Rei glared at Usagi, waving her precious Manga around. "There's a huge stain on it!"  
"I didn't do that!" Usagi backed away, nervously. "I swear! I didn't touch them!" Rei scowled.  
"I know you did. I know you-"  
  
"-touched my backside!" Taiki backed away from the fan girls.  
"What are you talking about?!" Seishi's voice was heard over the cell phone.  
"Those girls are all around me!" the tall Light's voice was nervous. "You mean… you were cornered at the computer retailer?!"  
"What did you expect?! You're the one that-"  
  
"-Is going to die for eating all my caviar!" Yaten dove forward, her fingers curling around Seiya's neck.  
"That crap tastes like manure!" the boy gasped out, as he struggled to free himself.  
"You-" shake. "Are-" shake. "So-" shake. "Damn-"  
  
"-Egotistical!" Edona glared at Hotaru.  
"Well it's true! You CAN'T have kissed Will Smith because he was all the way-"  
  
"-Up your ass!" Haruka kicked the boy out, shouting furiously at him. "Go anywhere near my car again and I swear to Kami and all the other Kami's in the world that you will regret it-"  
  
"For-" shake. "The-" shake. "Rest-" shake.  
"Uh, Mako-chan, easy on the milk shake there." Minako and Ami sweat dropped.  
"Of-" shake. "-The day. I am going to make milkshakes… why are there-"  
  
"-rain drops falling on my head." Setsuna sipped her glass, and continued to watch the going ons of the world. Her eyes widened.  
"Oh… dear Chronos! Did that he/she actually suggest that?!" she sipped her glass again.  
"Seiya, Seiya, Seiya. That-"  
  
"-is not a good idea." Yaten shook her head quickly. Seiya frowned.  
"Well…" he looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "How-"  
  
"-Much is that doggy in the window??" Seishi skipped past the room, not noticing Seiya and Yaten sweat dropping.  
"I do hope-"  
  
"-you know that if you go near my ice cream, you will wish that your father had never held hands with your mother!" Rei gulped down her ice cream as she said this, glaring at Usagi. Her other hand held her manga close.  
"Ah! Ah! Head cold!" Usagi fell over,  
"Rei-chan, you should never-"  
  
"-dent Haruka's car. It might be the last thing you do." Michiru patted Haruka's arm, as she smiled at Chojiro, the Wind Soldier's fellow car racer.  
"Oh? It's been dented?" the man peered around Haruka, at her car.  
"Oh you sick sonova-"  
  
"Bitch!" Eileen glared at Seishi furiously.  
"English deficient dumb-ass!" Seishi returned that glare.  
"I don't believe this! I come in peace, asking for help because I need the Microsoft office disk!"  
"Well… well at least I can add!"  
"Hey! I can add too!" Seishi frowned. "It's algebra that-"  
  
"-sucks!" Yaten glared at Seiya. "You eat my caviar and expect me to forgive you?! Well don't count on it buddy!" Seiya cowered beneath her gaze.  
"For the last time! I didn't go near it! That crap tastes like- well- crap!"  
"Why you-"  
  
"-Better get me out of this, Seishi!" Taiki held onto the branch for dear life, as he screamed into the mobile phone. Seishi's voice was heard again.  
"I'm with Eileen! We're coming!"  
"Well make it quick! These women are vultures!"  
"Oh-"  
  
"-come on! Rei-chan! Chibi-Usa! You're all meanies!" Usagi stamped her foot. She struggled to free herself from the ropes, as she stared at the table ladened with all those delicious, mouth-watering treats.  
"Gomen Usagi-chan," said Rei through a mouthful of donut.  
"Really-" chew. "-isn't enough-" swallow. "-to spare." Both grinned toothily at Usagi.  
"That's it! You-"  
  
"-really should go easy on the red cordial." Ami and Minako watched, with sweat drops, as Makoto mixed her cake mix at super speed. There was an evil glint in her eyes as she stirred.  
"I'll-"  
  
"-Kiss you if you leave the nice man alone." Michiru smiled prettily at Haruka, who's gaze went from Michiru, to the car, to Chojiro.  
Michiru. Car. Chojiro.  
Michiru. Car. Chojiro.  
Michiru. Car. Chojiro.  
Michiru-  
"Oh, just come to the-"  
  
"-retailer! Damn it Seishi! What is taking you so long?!" Taiki looked nervously at the women below him.  
"We're here!" Seishi, and her friend arrived at the tree-  
And fell over.  
"… I never knew your Taiki was so popular with the women," mumbled Eileen through a mouthful of dirt.  
"This is just so-"  
  
"-pathetic." Setsuna set her glass down. "To think that the great Sailor Starmaker, also known as Taiki Kou, could not defend him-herself from a horde of women." She shook her head, and tried a biscuit.  
"Oooh. Chocolate chip."  
"Setsuna!" the time guardian gulped, and set down the cookie.  
"Hello papa!"  
"Hello child." The old man sat down opposite her, smiling warmly. "Playtime is over! Now get back to work!"  



	2. The Sore Spot

**_The Sore Spot._**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna leaned forward, eyes widening at the site.  
"Kami!" she clutched her Time Staff in anticipation. "Maybe I should go help the king…." Setsuna looked at her nails. "Nah! This is-"  
  
"-Much too dangerous!"  
Yaten kicked low, and hard.  
"You-"  
  
"Bastard." Uranus schooled her face. "She called you a bastard." Endymion scowled.  
"Enough, Uranus. We have to hold her trust. It's bad enough that she thinks I am a-"  
  
"Dick-head!" Yaten kicked the cushion, and crossed her arms scowling. "I've lost them!" She whirled around at the sound of someone's voice. The one called Sailor Neptune raised an eyebrow.  
"The King didn't mean it," she said in her soothing tone. "I don't think he really deserved to be kicked in the-"  
  
"Dick?! You mean that the girl kicked The King Endymion right- down- under?!"  
"Well, yeah!" The soldier stared at his friend in consternation.  
"Why though?" Soldier-One shrugged.  
"Dunno. She was really upset though."  
"Man. I really wouldn't like to be kicked down-"  
  
"There. That should do it. You should know now- don't anger the guests." Sailor Mercury finished bandaging Sailor Mars' arm.  
"That alcohol really burns!"  
"Well, it's doing its job, isn't it?" Mars' eyes narrowed.  
"Don't make me jam that bottle up-"  
  
"Uranus. There hasn't been any problems so far, has there?"  
"Iie, King Endymion." She glanced at him. "Neptune went to talk to the girl."  
"She won't understand." Endymion winced as he sat down.  
"Mamo-chan, did that really happen?" Serenity entered the room, eyes twinkling with amusement.  
"Yes, Usako." Endymion sighed. "She kicked me on the-"  
  
"Willy! Leave that poor cat alone!" Venus sighed as the small boy glanced at her sheepishly.  
"I was just petting it Miss," he said.  
"Well, pet gently." Venus looked at Jupiter. "You were there?"  
"Iie. But it's all over the palace by now." Jupiter and Venus giggled at that.  
"I can't believe she had the nerve to do that though!"  
"Thank god we're-"  
  
"Women!" Neptune stormed in gracefully, if that was possible, eyes flashing.  
"You are one." Uranus looked up at her lover, eyes twinkling.  
"I am going to have to have a chat with an old friend over this! Maybe she'll know who this girl is."  
"She won't talk."  
"She will talk to me! Urgh! I am going to go see-"  
  
"Setsuna-mama. Are you sure you're not going to say anything? This girl has managed to anger even Michiru-mama!" Sailor Saturn looked up at her. Sailor Pluto looked at her gravely, her 'serious' Scorpio persona kicking in.  
"I don't really know who she is either, Saturn. I know that she is an important person though." The two stared thoughtfully at the approaching shadow.  
"Pluto, Saturn." Neptune smiled at her two friends.  
"Michiru-mama." Saturn grinned.  
"Neptune. Don't be too hard on that poor-"  
  
"-Healer." The red-haired woman sighed. Her surroundings were moved, and a loud voice was heard.  
"Chibi-Chibi!" Kakyuu smiled.  
"Oh, hello Chibi-Chibi."  
"Chibi Chibi." The woman sighed again.  
"I wish I could tell her that I was here. She's the closest out of them all- I wouldn't be able to reach Fighter or Maker…"  
"Chibi-Chibi." Kakyuu laid down.  
"I certainly hope that she doesn't take it into her head to go kicking anybody's-"  
  
"Ass!" Seiya scowled furiously at the ceiling, while Taiki watched.  
"Cut off again, I take it." The tallest Starlight sat down.  
"Stupid Earthian King!"  



End file.
